Transistors, for instance IGFETs (Insulated Gate Field Effect Transistors) like MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Field Effect Transistors) or IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors), are produced from a semiconductor body. For many of these transistors it is desirable to electrically connect structures arranged at or on opposite sides of the semiconductor body.
For instance, n-channel MOSFETs have a semiconductor body with a source region and a drain region, a gate electrode, a source contact terminal, a drain contact terminal and a gate contact terminal. In this regard it is to be noted that in the sense of the present application, a “contact terminal” is a terminal that allows for electrically contacting the completed semiconductor component. That is, a “contact terminal” is accessible from outside the completed semiconductor component. Further, a “gate electrode” is regarded as an electrode that directly abuts on the gate dielectric. The source contact terminal is electrically connected to the source region, the drain contact terminal is electrically connected to the drain region, and the gate contact terminal is electrically connected to the gate electrode. Due to the construction of a vertical MOSFET, the gate electrode and the source region are arranged at the same side of the semiconductor body, whereas the drain region is arranged at an opposite side of the semiconductor body.
Since the waste-heat producing pn-junction of the MOSFET is located closer to the source region than to the drain region, it is advantageous to cool the MOSFET from that side of the semiconductor body at which the source region is located. However, in such a concept for cooling the semiconductor component, electrically connecting the gate contact terminal is difficult if the gate contact terminal is arranged at the same side of the semiconductor body as the source region. Therefore, it is desirable to arrange the gate contact terminal at that side of the semiconductor body that is opposite to the side at which the source region is arranged. However, since the gate electrode is arranged at the same side of the semiconductor body as the source region, an electrical connection between the gate electrode and the gate contact terminal, that is, an electrical connection between structures arranged at or on opposite sides of the semiconductor body is required.
Since in general the production of electrical connections between structures arranged at or on opposite sides of a semiconductor body is complicated and expensive, there is a need for a simple method for the production of a semiconductor component having an electrical connection line connecting structures arranged at or on opposite sides of a semiconductor body of the semiconductor component.